overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotonoha Katsura
Kotonoha Katsura is one of the two main heroine of the game and in anime. She starts out as Makoto Itou's girlfriend after Sekai Saionji had gotten them together. Sequels , Summer Days, Cross Days.]] She appears in the Summer Days and Cross Days as a secondary but important character as well. Character Bio *Name:' Kotonoha Katsura' (Roman letter), ことのは　かつら/'かつら　ことのは' (Hiragana), 桂言葉 (Kanji) *Birthday:' January 4th' *Blood Type:' A' *Height (cm):' 156.7' *Measurements (cm): 102(bust)-'60'(waist)-'84'(hip) *Affiliation:' Sakakino Gakuen, Class-Representative of Senior One Class Four, Member of Student Council' *Character Voice:' Soyogi Tōno '(visual novels), Tae Okajima '''(animation) *Chief Character Designer & Original Sketch Artist: 'Junji''' Goto '''(後藤 潤二') Appearance Kotonoha Katsura has silky staight hair of dark purple extends to her haunch, she also has large eyes of dark purple/brown irises. More than the good looks, her body is very slender and matured for her age, one of her figure's signatures is the extremely busty chest, only next to her mother Manami Katsura throughout the series. 0024.jpg|Kotonoha Katsura in train station. 0123.jpg|Kotonoha Katsura in classtoom. 0151.jpg|Kotonoha Katsura first "officially" meet Makoto Ito on roof. Personality Generally, Kotonoha Katsura is a well-educated, polite and gentle young lady with reserved character, however different from her delicate appearance, deep down inside Kotonoha's heart is incredibly steadfast, especially to the bond between Makoto Ito and herself. But this kind of firmness can be lead to wrong directions, if she feels Makoto is leaving her and cannot be won back, such tremendous sorrow and desperation will drive her into berserk or "yandere" (expressed by her lusterless eyes), and render her to commit suicide or to eradicate those who she thinks stealing Makoto away. 0973.jpg|Kotonoha Katsura's yandere mode before commits suicide. 2394.jpg|Kotonoha Katsura's yandere mode while overhearing Makoto and Sekai are having sex. 2404.jpg|Kotonoha Katsura's yandere mode when she breaks down by Makoto and Sekai's betrayal. Although the reason is not specified, Kotonoha is very afraid of males, especially scared by being touched by opposite gender, thus renders her and Makoto have some awkward moments at begining stage of their relationship, as Makoto constantly demands excessive physical contact and gets turned down, situation can be worsened. But when acknowledges fulfilling Makoto's demands of sex is vital to tighten their relationship, Kotonoha will get over her psychological block and offers her gorgeous body to Makoto in order to lock his heart with her, even proactively retaliate to drive her rivals away. 0585b37e774d7e2f0dd7da1f.jpg|Makoto is attracted by Kotonoha's fragrance, but his hug scares her. 2079.jpg|Makoto accidentaly touches Kotonoha's chest, scaring her. 4a6826df5b877f2694ee37d3.jpg|Instructed by Sekai, Makoto tries to comfort Kotonoha by touching her chest, but he messes up undoubtedly. Sd k02 148.jpg|Kotonoha gives Makoto her first kiss as the evidence of her love to him, happens in early of their relationship. 0604.jpg|Sensing insecurity of their relationship, Kotonoha actively approaches Makoto. sd_k04_079.jpg|Kotonoha compies to Makoto's sexual demand. Hobbies & Specialities Kotonoha Katsura loves reading very much, and always stay at library to read books for hours, she also seems visit book stores often. Although not good at sports, Kotonoha is proficient at martial arts, especially Iaido according to her younger sister Kokoro Katsura's statement, which can explain why she can decimate the rivals of Makoto's love with ease. According to her own words, Kotonoha began to study and practise various skills since childhood, including piano, ballet, Japanese dancing, calligraphy, etc. However all of these were stopped after she got enrolled to Sakakino Gakuen since her mother allowed her to have more freedom if she can enter this school. Kotonoha is also good at making specialized lemonade for Makoto Ito, which the recipe is learned from her mother. Kotonoha is not good at housekeeping, especially not good at culinary arts and knitting, but she learns hard for Makoto. Blade Flash.gif|Kotonoha Katsura's blade flash. Family Kotonoha Katsura's family is very wealthy, with both her parents busy at working. Her family lives in a large two-story residence surrounded by a wide and serene yard, also has several villas in foreign lands. Since her parents are always busy, so it's often only Kotonoha and her little sister, Kokoro, are left at home. 20111209145910.png|Kotonoha's residence (day) e676adf1a9e046b17831aae1.jpg|Kotonoha's residence (dusk) 20111209145310.png|Kotonoha's residence (night) E4d0ec00f2d5427c7aec2cfd.jpg.png|Kotonoha's bedroom 42d61b1a69101788af5133d1.jpg|Bathroom Relationships Parents Kotonoha Katsura loves and respects her parents very much, and refers them with high honorifics. Her parents cares about her very much too, however they also put too many expectations on their daughter, for example to ask her to study and practice various skills since childhood. Since her parents are always busy and frenquently have abroad businesses, they always bring her and Kokoro expensive foreign presents. Sister Although often get teased around and embarrassed by her outgoing and energic younger sister, Kotonoha and Kokoro cares and worries about each other very much. For instance Kokoro worries her elder sister can't enjoy life for being so shy and reserved, and feels very happy when acknowledges Kotonoha has Makoto as boyfriend. On contrary, Kotonoha worries her younger sister's safety for being so outgoing, and rises to protect her when she's in trouble (as seen in '''Summer Days'). Makoto Ito Makoto Ito is Kotonoha's first love, and she loves him very much, even reaches a morbid degree. In School Days they take the same train to Sakakino Gakuen '''everyday, thus Makoto is attracted by her good looks and serene character. Kotonoha, on contrary, notices Makoto by being remotely watched by him everyday. Although they slowly developed feelings to each other, both of them are too shy and reserved to confess. In the second semester, with the help from Sekai Saionji, Makoto confesses his feelings to Kotonoha and Kotonoha happily accepts him as her boyfriend. But later their relationship experiences many awkward moments due to many factors, both from themselves and others' undermining. Kotonoha, senses the insecurity of their relationship, desperately to keep Makoto with her, even drives herself to mental break down in some occasions. In '''Summer Days, which is set chronologically before School Days, Kotonoha and Makoto have noticed each other's existence and begin to develop feelings since they take the same train to school. If goes on Kotonoha's route, being assisted by Kokoro, they become a happy couple during the carnival. If goes on Kokoro's route, they can also become a happy couple, but Kokoro will be Makoto's another girlfriend. In Cross Days, which is set on Sekai's perspective in School Days, Kotonoha and Makoto's relationship had already been endangered by Sekai and others, but protagonist Yuuki Ashigaka volunteers to help her to win him back, although his plans backfire in many occasions. Makoto's mother and younger sister, Itaru Ito, get along with Kotonoha very well, which can be largely attributed to her gentle behaviors. Kotonoha refers Makoto with high honorifics. Sekai Saionji In School Days, Kotonoha considers Sekai Saionji as her friend for life since she actively approaches her and be friendly to her while most of others are cold even hostile to her, more important, Sekai helps Kotonoha and Makoto become lovers, thus she is extremely grateful. That's why Kotonoha is too disappointed when figures out Sekai is secretly stealing Makoto away and resorts in unconventional solutions in some cases. In Summer Days, Kotonoha and Sekai dosen't know each other since chronologically Sekai's involvement between Kotonoha and Makoto happens in the second semester, while the story is set during summer vacation, right before the second semester. In Cross Days there is not much to say about relationship between Kotonoha and Sekai because the latter is reduced to a thirdary role. Setsuna Kiyoura Setsuna Kiyoura slightly knows Kotonoha since both of them are Class-Representatives (of different classes) and members of student council, however their relationship differs in different stories. In both School Days '''and '''Cross Days, Setsuna is hostile to Kotonoha since she sides with Sekai and correspondingly rises up to sabotage Kotonoha and Makoto's relationship. However in Summer Days, Kotonoha becomes Setsuna's close friend (even closer than Sekai) during one of her route, and is told by Setsuna not to use honorifics to refer her. Endings Kotonoha has a number of endings in the games. Depending on the player, it could either good, or bad. Also, Kotonoha's character changes dramatically between some of them, from retaining the original form to becoming manipulating, even yandere. School Days *'Bloody Conclusion' (「'鮮血の結末'」) One of the most well-known endings of School Days, also the primary reason of its infamous reputation. Kotonoha, suffers from betrayal of Makoto and Sekai, also the intensified bullies from other classmates such as Otome Kato and Nanami Kanroji, plus in some particular routes, get brutally raped by Taisuke Sawanaga, finally reaches breaking point, she cuts Sekai's carotid open by a dozuki '(Japanese saw) retrived from Makoto's home. *'Eternal (「'永遠に'」) A tragic ending even more shocking than the Bloody Conclusion, Kotonoha, after offering everything she has to Makoto, still gets abandoned. In the last attempt, she beseeches Makoto not leave her at his apartment (with Sekai at the scene) but her efforts are still in vain. As Makoto leaves with Sekai, Kotonoha, has lost all hopes, also in yandere mode, quitely states she loves Makoto forever and he will not be happy without her. Then she terminates herself by jumps of from the roof of the building Makoto's home, impacts on ground by head righ in front of the two who betray her. One year later, a traumatized Makoto visits Kotonoha's grave, from his monologue it's revealed he determined to bear the sin he had commited for rest of his life. *'And to Kotonoha '(「'そして言葉へ'」) Makoto discovers Kotonoha gets picked on by Otome because Nanami had asked her to, for Sekai's benefit. While Kotonoha is getting bullied by Otome and her gang, and almost get slapped, an upset Makoto rushes over to her aid, and asks them to stop. After confronting Sekai in the hall, they leave, ending their relationship, and with Sekai in tears. Kotonoha and Makoto enjoy a happy lunch together as a couple, and it ends with Makoto giving a kiss to Kotonoha. *'From the Kiss' (「'キスから先へ'」) Similar to And with Kotonoha. *'From the First Kiss' (「'そしてファーストキスからはじまる'」) Similar to And with Kotonoha. *'The Him only for Her '(「'彼女だけの彼'」) Similar to And with Kotonoha. But to get this ending, Kotonoha must get brutally raped by Taisuke Sawanaga, then Makoto regrets for letting Kotonoha has such a suffering and makes up for her. *'And with Kotonoha' (「'そして言葉と'」) Makoto suddenly gets confused about his feelings abandons Kotonoha for Sekai, but Kotonoha successfully wins Makoto back later. Then one morning, after a night of sex, the couple receives a phone call from Kokoro, Makoto accidentally activates the camera of Kotonoha's cellphone and captures Kotonoha in nude. * Carnal Desire '''(「肉欲'」) Kotonoha discovers Sekai is secretly stealing Makoto away from her by using her body, to counter this, she constructs a plan to win Makoto back. She comes to Makoto's apartment and suduces him by her gorgeous body. Makoto accepts initially, but rejects as figured out she photos him feeding on her breasts by her cellphone. Then Kotonoha makes a deal with Makoto: If Sekai gives up him, he'll only be with her. The next day, Kotonoha shows Sekai the photo with a story of how Makoto wallows in her body, effectively defeats her. On the train to home, Makoto demands the details of what Kotonoha said to Sekai, Kotonoha complies, thus makes him really upset, but Kotonoha declares she is Makoto's only lover, and she will proactively drive every other girl away from him, then she continues to seduce Makoto by offering him more from her body. Makoto succumbs to Kotonoha's manipulation as story ends. *'Christmas Eve''' (「'''クリスマス'・イブ'」) The only ending of traditional "prince and princess are happy after ever" in '''School Days'. During Christmas Eve, Kotonoha and Makoto stays in a luxurious suite of a hotel in downtown to celebrate Christmas. In School Days, the story ends as they share a deep kiss, however in School Days HQ, there is also a scene of making love, as well as their monologues to express love to each other. *'Two Lovers' or Lovers for Two '''(「二人の恋人'」) This is a "harem" ending, Kotonoha and Sekai decides to share Makoto peacefully, and it turns out to be good for all of them, then when Christmas is near, Kotonoha and Sekai find they both pregnant and decides to give birth of their babies as "Christmas presents" to Makoto. Summer Days Cross Days The Anime Kotonoha's role in the anime is largely the same, becoming Makoto's girlfriend, only until at the end of episode 3 when Makoto quickly begins to tire of her, and begins getting closer to Sekai. After Makoto tells her she wants to break up, it sends her over the edge, until the end of episode 11, when Makoto had finally realized the damage he's done, and say he wants to be together again with Kotonoha. In the last episode, of the anime series (Episode 12), Kotonoha and Makoto were back together, only for Makoto to be murder by Sekai in fit of rage. Kotonoha, after she finds Makoto's dead body in his apartment, murders Sekai by luring her to the rooftop of Sakakino High using Makoto's phone to message her and kills her the same way she in the game, and then slicing open her stomach. Kotonoha wanted to find the truth in what Sekai said about being pregnant with Makoto's child. The last words she said to Sekai being "As I suspected. You were lying. There's no one inside of you." Soon after, Kotonoha, while clinging to the severed head of Makoto, is seen on an yacht, floating away into the ocean. She mutters, "We're finally alone together, Makoto-kun." OVA Valentines Day Kotonoha and the others appear in the Valentines Day Ova. This is set before the "Blood Conclusion" of the anime. The charactersare first seen together at in onsen own my her family (since she's rich). Soon after, everyone begin preparing for the big day. Kotonoha makes a chocolate for Makoto, using a varity of occult ingredients. Now to cut to the chase (literally): Upon seeing their rivals, Sekai, Otome, and Kotonoha give chase to Makoto, who realize that if he chooses the wrong chocolate, his life would end, and begins to run all over the please trying to get away. They, along wih Sekai's mom, and Kokoro, force him to eat all of the chocolates in one go, which nearly became fatelly toxic to him. After misinterpriting Makoto about giving his complaments another time, they decide on more gifts for White Day. Magical Heart Kokoro-chan! In an anime ova dipecting Kokoro as a magical girl, Kotonoha appears as another super heroine named Magical Word, to help her sister fight Docter S. The combine into a mech that looks exactly like a popular doll named Maya-chan. Soon after a "Bloody" battle, they anticapate the next Docter S, who had given them fair warning. Trivia *Her family name "Katsura" means "''Osmanthus fragrans" or "Cinnamomum cassia", while her given name "Kotonoha" is a variant of "Kotoba", means "language", "vocabulary", "word" in Japanese. *The origin of her full name is an allusion to Tarō Katsura (桂 太郎),''' a general in the Imperial Japanese Army, politician and three-time Prime Minister of Japan, and they share same birthday. *Kotonoha Katsura has the most various collection of clothes throughout the series, many of them are luxurious brands, and due to her striking good looks and extremely luscious body, she also has the most scenes of fan-service. *Strangely, Kotonoha Katsura wears glasses in '''Cross Days, but she also has a keen sight even capable to identify fast-moving objects far away in School Days and Summer Days. *In a novelization based on the infamous "Bloody Conclusion", written by Runa Okada, it is said Kotonoha Katsura has her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *The actresses of Kotonoha Katsura's character voice in both visual novels and animation are actually the same person with different names. Gallery KotKat SC 1.jpg|Kotonoha Katsura's first appearance in School Days. Sources *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days　まること　桂言葉グラフィティー", ISBN978-4-86176-773-9. *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days", ISBN978-4-87376-338-5. *JIVE Fan Book "School Days　公式ビジュアル·アートーワクス", ISBN978-4-86176-263-5. *JIVE Fan Book "SummerDays & SchoolDays Visual Collection", ISBN978-4-86176-330-4. Category:Characters Category:Katsuras